


Walking in an Irregular Rhythm

by PSIDontKnow



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 17,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSIDontKnow/pseuds/PSIDontKnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>{Drawing Different futures}</i><br/>-------------------------------------------<br/>"Aren't you mad that I failed? I failed this world and our friends."<br/>"Nah, we'll just....try again."<br/>"What?! Morgan, this isn't just some game! You can't run a rematch against time!" She's ahgast he would even suggest it, but he's just giving her that look, the same one her mother had when she burnt their ships against Valm, and she just stares.<br/>"We can though, we've got both Fell and Exalted blood, we've got Mother's magic and tactics and Father's courage and skill. We've got the will to try and two Falchions, that should be well enough for us to get through."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 3331

_Third time's the charm._

_That's the saying, third time it works, three is a magical number, three is stable._

_Two is only stable for so long._

_"My dear, my king." The monster with Robin's face had crooned, holding Chrom's face in her hands, while their friends and children beat on the barrier behind them, screaming to them and screaming in pain as Risen appeared._

_"My love." Not-Robin murmured, standing on her tip toes to press a kiss lightly to the stunned man's face, hands moving down to his shoulders gently. The press against them is not gentle, nor is the laughter afterwards._

**_"Kneel."_ **

 

 

**_3331  
(Life was Beautiful)_ **

                They escape, just barely.

                Morgan's terrible with a needle and thread, but he's sewing patches onto his coat all the same. He can't bear to get rid of it, it's a memento of the first mother he's mostly forgotten, but the fall of his second mother makes him want to destroy Grima's eyes on it. Lucina's sitting with him, in a damp cellar that's only lit by two candles, and he doesn't want to think about the blank stare in her eyes, the way his infalliable older sister suddenly seems younger than him.

                "There, fixed." He hums, biting the thread off and tying it. The edges of the patches are in varying shades of thread, bits and pieces hanging off of the fabric that is just a shade paler than the rest of the coat. It no longer holds Grima's eyes though, and he feels like that terrible version of his mother isn't watching them anymore.

                "Luci, see? I fixed it?" He throws the coat over both of them, sitting next to his sister and leaning into her warmth.

                "Morgan?"

                "Yeah?"

                "Aren't you mad that I failed? I failed this world and our friends."

                "Nah, we'll just....try again."

                "What?! Morgan, this isn't just some game! You can't run a rematch against time!" She's ahgast he would even suggest it, but he's just giving her that look, the same one her mother had when she burnt their ships against Valm, and she just stares.

                "We can though, we've got both Fell and Exalted blood, we've got Mother's magic and tactics and Father's courage and skill. We've got the will to try and two Falchions, that should be well enough for us to get through." He grins at her then, just like Father's, and she wants to believe him, but -

                "I can't fail them again Morgan."

                "With two of us, we can't fail."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooohhhhhh My god, this thing is a terrible brain child right now. I'll be posting a chapter a week, when I can, until I hit up where I stopped writing, as about ten chapters in, I started winding down.  
> But, uh, Third loop, Risen Chrom, wheeeeee


	2. Bad Town

**_It's such a Bad Town  
(For such a pretty face)_ **

                They'd found Gerome, hiden in Wyvern Valley like they'd figured. They don't tell him where they're going, just that they need masks. They're simple enough, lacking the butterfly design of Lucina's original mask, just straight black. He doesn't know that the butterfly's blessing of transformation would be helpful again, and they don't tell him. They leave as soon as they get there, Lucina pulling Gerome into a hug that he's not expecting, and then they're gone.

                It's a long ride to the alter, stolen horses that once belonged to their parents being pushed to the limits. Morgan's not used to the handle of the Falchion jarring against his leg, nor the burning of the faint brand in his eye that tells him that _Mother wants you to come home, bring your sister, your father is here, come to Mother and we'll be a family again._

                (It's all lies, lies whispered by Grima, and he just rubs at the eye and spurs the horse on faster.)

                The sanctuary is in flames, rioters begging for Naga's power long since wrecking it in their anger, but they just ride on, Lucina leading the way. There's Risen here too, but they slice through them, leaping from the horses to run the rest of the way to the Altar. Lucina holds both Falchion and the Fire Emblem, Morgan clutching the Falchion of this world in an unfamiliar grip as he draws out a tome, a single Book of Naga that he hoped would give them the help they need.

                "You ready?"

                "Yes."

                " _WaIT._ " They both freeze at the sound of their Father's voice, turning to face him as he shambles up the steps. His eyes glow blue, a strange parody of a Risen, and there's blood leaking from his lips, but he's still there, fire in his eyes even as he limps towards them.

                " _you'Re...tRYIng again?_ " His voice echoes like Panne's when she's true-Taguel, his lips not moving, but his hands are gentle when he rests them on their shoulders.

                "Yes."

                "Third times the charm, right Father?" Morgan summons up a laugh that's just too hollow, but Chrom nods all the same, ignoring the way that Lucina's gaze travels to the rough scar tissue where his brand once sat. Her brother ignores it - because he surely notices it, he notices almost everything when he's looking - handing the Falchion to his father.

                "Both of you, cross them, then I'll launch the spell at the Fire Emblem. It _should_ work." They do as he says, all involved surprised when it does work.

                "Everybody go! As soon as I drop the spell, the door closes!" Morgan shouts, hand still held out in front of him coated in rainbow coloured lights. Lucina practically drags her father into the portal, Morgan walking slowly behind them until he leaps, cutting off the spell as soon as he's in.

                It's not the narrow hall that Lucina had described, filled with sounds of the past and future as she leaped through and out into the past. It's cold, clammy, something like swimming under water at night, and he wades to where his family is waiting.

                "What is this?" Lucina seethes, shivering as she clutches her father's arm like a child.

                "I _might_ have messed it up." Morgan murmurs.

                " _Naga's will...._ " Chrom whispers, his voice a little less broken in this space, and he holds the Falchion towards Morgan. " _This is yours now._ " The moment that Morgan takes it, there's a ripple in the blackness, Naga appearing before them.

                " _You have attempted to manipulate my magic to break through to another time. Why?_ " Her voice is that of a gently scolding mother, her eyes open and staring at them, the blue glow toned down to where they can see that Tiki looks like her mother.

                "Another chance, one more try!" Morgan cries out, raising the hand still clutching the Book of Naga tome.

                "Please, another turn." Lucina adds, lifting the mask from her face to stare at the goddess unobstructed.

                " _I told you that I could only do it once before._ "

                "But that was for thirteen people! This is just me, Lucina, and - "

                " _A Risen._ " Both children instantly recoil from their father, looking at him like he'd just hit them. " _One created by Grima only moments after death, but still, an undead._ "

                " _I still hold your mark, even if she removed it from my skin._ " Chrom's voice is small, quiet, full of understanding and anger. Still, his eyes glow with the same blue that surrounds her, and she nods.

                " _I know. You three have performed admirably in this time. Lucina changing time, Morgan keeping her safe as they escaped. Chrom killing the dragon's vessel to escape._ " Lucina raises her hands to her mouth, closing her eyes and leaning closer to her father as Morgan lets out a quiet whimper of 'Mother.'

                " _I will give you my blessing. May you change the world._ "

                And then they're falling.

 


	3. Night Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beat on and the girl who shys  
> From the night that disappears like everyone  
> Beat two and the boy who hides  
> From the hateful lies that make him cry so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention this before, but chapters are named for songs! This one is Yobanashi Decieve, and it suits later in the story, rather than now

**_Night Talks Decieve  
(Ten years and the minutes fly)_ **

                The scene is familiar, at least to Chrom and Lucina, Morgan following their lead as they slice through the Risen, Chrom grabbing a discarded Silver sword and the others with both Falchions. There's a forest burning around them and strength in their veins, the patchwork of Morgan's cloak repaired, Lucina's own cape whole and not burnt as before. They don't miss the way their father's battered blood stained clothing is gone, changed for armor over where his brand used to be and a scarf around the lower half of his face to hid the bloody monstrosity that is his mouth.

                Lucina blocks a sword heading for Lissa, grunting with the strain as she looks into her aunt's eyes, a familiar scene, and she tries not to think about how she'd seen her aunt dead on the floor mere weeks before. She doesn't get a chance to call for Chrom's help again, not when Morgan is already slicing through the Risen and standing by her side as the Chrom of this time comes up to them, their own Father in the forest, killing the rest of the Risen.

                "What's your names?" He asks, and Morgan can see the fact that he's a teenager here, still a little unsure of himself and inwardly stumbling over the words. Neither he nor his sister get a chance to answer though, because Frederick chooses that moment to appear.

                "Milord! Milady!"

                "Frederick! Reflet!" Lissa gasps, moving past Morgan and Lucina to greet both of them.

                "Are such horrific creatures common place in this part of Ylisse?" Their not mother asks, laughing lightly. Her face is the same, heart shaped and marked with moles under the eyes, the ever present blush high on her cheeks, but her hair is longer, waving messily around her face, and Morgan just wants to hug her, because she laughs like he does and stands like Lucina does and is his _mother,_ safe and whole.

                "They are not from Ylisse, I promise you that." Chrom grumbles, sheathing Falchion, before he looks to the siblings still standing side by side.

                "You never did answer my question. I'd like your names, so I know who to thank for saving my sister's life." Chrom's smile is coy, even with a bruise blooming on his face, and Lucina gives the same answer she has before.

                "You may call me Marth."

                "....Morrigan." Morgan answers shyly, forcing his voice lower and higher, a mirror to what his sister is doing.

                "After the Hero-king of old and the Crow Warrior? You two certainly fought to prove your namesakes proud. Where did you two learn you ways around weapons? " Chrom chuckles lightly, smiling wider at both of them.

                "We're not here to talk about that. What you saw tonight was a prelude."

                "It's gonna get a lot worse, real quick."

                "What do you mean? What _were_ these?" Reflet is the one to step forwards, staring at them. She doesn't miss that Marth's sword is the same as Chrom's, it's sister in a sheathe at Morrigan's side, the girl clad in a robe far too similar to her own and clutching a tome that oozes light magic.

                "If you have any information that would help, we would be most grateful." Frederick steps forward then, looming over them and giving them a smile that isn't friendly if you know him like the two did. Morgan opens his mouth to answer, before Lucina bumps gently into his side, and he snags her pinky with his own for support.

                "We cannot tell you a-" His gentle croons of secrets is interupted by a shout, hoarse and echoing in their heads, both he and his sister looking at each other before taking off towards the noise.

                "FATHER!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! I'm getting ready to post a second chapter in a second (and sorry to those that saw the first note) but I thought I should say a few words  
> Namely that most of this story was written in one night.  
> I am also shit at editing.


	4. Hymn of the Shameless

**_Hymn of the Shameless  
(What makes you think I'd let you Live?)_ **

                They don't care about the proper people from this proper time following them as they run through the forest, Lucina deft as always and Morgan using a Wind tome to keep him above the mess of roots and vegetation. That scream had definantly been their father, and they can't loose him too, not right now, when they're both ready to cry and fall into this younger version of Mother's arms. There's panic ready to burble up out of their throats when they see their father, leaning against a tree, glowing eyes closed and legs stretched out in front of him.

                "Father!" Morgan gasps, sliding down to sit next to him, Lucina already there and checking his pulse.

                "He's alive."

                "Thank the gods."

                "Marth? Morrigan?" They both stiffen at the sound of Lissa's voice, turning to look at her, Chrom and Frederick standing behind her, Reflet at her side. They hear the small gasp as she moves closer and their father's face comes into view.

                "Who...is that?"

                "We cannot tell you."

                "Our father."

                Both speak at the same time, and Lucina could strangle her brother for his honesty. Lissa doesn't even hesitate to kneel next to them, her stave already glowing and healing the Chrom of their time.

                "What happened to him? Who are you guys? Why does he look like - "

                "We cannot tell you." Lucina cuts off her aunt's line of questioning, clenching the fabric of her trews in her fists, watching Morgan absently pet their father's shoulder, a movement their mother had often made. She's not surprised by the sudden point of a silver lance in her face, Frederick standing over them with a glower.

                "I will need to escort you back to Ylisstol. This is far too unknown for my liking. I will take you by force if I have to." He ignores both Chrom and Lissa's angry gasps of his name, ignores the narrowed eyes of Reflet watching them all, just watches Marth's face, expression hidden by the boy's mask, watches Morrigan's hands, the girl's face hidden by cowl and mask.

                Watches this tired corpse of his Prince.

                "Frederick! Stop it!" Chrom snaps, a hand reaching for the knight's shoulder, stopping short at the sound of another voice.

                " _Frederick the Wary, always a welcome voice._ " The corpse on the ground has his eyes open, sitting up properly and nodding at Lissa before his glowing blue eyes return to Frederick's face.

                " _I can't come with you this time though. Someone has got to clean up messes that haven't been made out there and you have to protect Emmeryn here._ " He stands then, both of the masked teens murmuring 'Father.' Frederick just raises the spear to catch the point in the scarf that keeps the lower half of this imposter's face covered and glares.

                "Do you have ill intentions towards milady?"

                "If you touch Emmeryn, I'll kill you." Chrom seethes from behind Frederick, ever the protective brother, and Lissa nods in agreement, clutching her stave like a fighting staff. They don't expect the horrible grating laughter that echoes around them.

                " _I'd kill myself first. I think you should kill **her** first though, save the world a lot of dragon related troubles, right, Robin?_ "

                "Reflet?"

                She's staring at him, chin raised high, and eyes narrowed.

                "My name is Reflet."

                _Your name is Reflet, only tell those you truely trust what your real name is, Robin only exists in your heart and mine._ Her mother had once told her as a child, a way to keep her father away, and she's beginning to suspect that they're minions of the man, the way her hand pulses, the faint red glow she can see from under Morrigan's matching cowl.

                " _I wish I could kill you, Robin, before -_ "

                "Father! You can't" Morrigan cries out then, clutching her father's sleeve, moving between him and Reflet.

                "It would prevent it though."

                "No! It wouldn't! You can't even be suggesting that!" She backs up then, between her brother and father and Reflet, arms out. "We'll find another way." She spins around then, tome dropping out of her sleeve even as magic flares around her. It's a dazzling burst of light, the Shepards and their new tactician hitting the ground.

                "Chrom? What just happened?" Lissa murmurs as she rubs the light out of her eyes, the four of them the only ones around.

                "I don't....know. Let's just get back to Emm."

                "Agreed, milord."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I really don't know with this chapter


	5. Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new plot, a new plan, and poor planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got to the library early this week

**_Incendary Burns  
(They Collid in me)_ **

                Morgan is seething as he throws back his cowl, yanking the mask from his face and glaring at his father. He'd distracted them with a small cast, and then grabbed his family and ran, but it doesn't mean he's happy with them.

                "We can't kill Mother!" He spits out, watching as both his sister and Father turn from him.

                "Morgan, it's the only thing we have not tried...."

                " _I'm not so wiling to let her live at all._ "

                "We're _not_ killing her!" He snaps again, tears rolling down his face and he slaps away Lucina's hand that comes to wipe them away. "I'm the tactician, right? You two just followed Mother's orders, and I - I know all of Mother's tactics and _we're not killing an innocent girl!_ " There's two pairs of blue eyes, staring at him wide eyed, and he just stares back, slowly uncurling his fists.

                " _What do you suggest we do then?_ "

                "We kill Validar."

                " ** _What?_** " Morgan straightens then, giving them a toothy grin that seemed more at home on someone else, someone that's dead, and he continues.

                "I read all of Mother's journals, she kept a great many to look back on and I had a theory." He begins pacing, moving his hands as he talks, one still clutching his mask. "Lucina said Emmeryn died during the first assasination in the first time line, but she prevented it and Validar died instead. But then he appeared with the first timeline's Grima and too much power. _Grima_ brought him back, and with Grima still asleep in this timeline, we can just....kill him, soon, during the assasination."

                "What about Gangrel and Plegia?"

                " _What about Emmeryn?_ "

                "We keep that the same, up until the fall, and then, _blam!_ No one's expecting Anyone to be up there with Gangrel, no one who's not Plegian at least, so I can shove him off one side while Lucina protects Miss Phila and Father grabs Emmeryn." His eyes are alight with ideas, smile so wide it should be breaking his face, and a sliver of unease settles in Lucina's chest. He shouldn't be this excited about killing someone, her little brother had always strived to save who ever he could, but....He was always more loyal to mother than anything.    

                "We'll try it. How do you say I go about protecting Phila, though? She was quite strong, and even she fell."

                " _She was head of the Pegasus Knights for a reason._ "

                " **Exactly!** Lucina, you spent time as a Dark Flier with Mother, just prove you're worthy to her, join the knights, you'll know where the attack is coming from, and can keep her safe that way."

                "What about you?"

                "I'll be in Plegia."

                "And Father?"

                "We'll keep him in a coffin!"

                " _Morgan, no._ "

                "I know, seriously though, we'll just have to hide you somewhere, your eyes give you away more than ours."

                "You had better hope this plan works, or we'll be forced to -"

                "It will, trust me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers - They do put Chrom in the coffin and Morgan calls him Vampire Dad.  
> I'm gonna upload a few more chapters that will hopefully post themselves


	6. Three Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The worst thing you can do is rest all your hopes on a wish. A granted wish doesn't equal a perfect life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That dress is a gauzy monstrosity

**_Three Wishes  
(One you're saving for a Rainy Day)_ **

                Reflet sighs, running a hand through her hair. A month as the Shepard's tactician has done wonders for blaming her white hair on their propensity for running into battle unprepared, only looking to her as she scans the battlefield. It's fun though, in a strange way, and there's no way for Validar to attack her without starting an all out war, something that it looks like Gangrel will soon do himself. She runs her hand through her hair again, glaring at the mirror, before sticking a few pins she'd picked up at the Market into her hair at keep her bangs from going wild.

                There's a representative from Plegia in court that day, looking to speak to Emmeryn, and Chrom had wanted her there as his Tactician. She thinks it also has to do that he'll think the highest of most anyone and Frederick suggested she be there as well to help him read the situation. Her boots are polished, her coat recently washed and turned inside out to hide the Plegian markings on the outside, and she walks into the meeting room like she owns it. Chrom gives her a nod and a small smile that she returns as she comes to stand next to him. She can see Frederick standing behind Emmeryn, Sumia on the other side of Chrom, and Captain Phila, two of her younger riders, Luci and Cordelia, flanking her.

                "This sure is a lot of fire power for just me." The laughter is light as a girl is shown into the room, brown eyes looking around before she remembers to bow to Emmeryn.

                "My apologies my grace, I seem to have forgotten my manners."

                "You seem to have forgotten your name too, my lady." Frederick warns, hazel eyes narrowing in warning, and she laughs again, straightening.

                "Forgive me, sir knight, I was not sure that your lady would be interested in a simple Plegian woman's name." She sits, her skirts, layers of sheerness that become shorter on the inside, spilling over the sides of her chair, and her belled sleeves moving with every gesture she makes.

                "I am interested in every guest that enters my home. I am Emmeryn." The Exalt bows her head gently, a smile on her face.

                "A pleasure Lady Emmeryn, my name is Morrigan." Both Chrom and Reflet stiffen at the name, eyes staring at the girl sitting at the table with a smile. They cannot be sure if it is the same girl or not, she'd been hidden in a cloak that night, face further concealed by a mask. The voice is light and playful this time, not troubled, but the way she keeps flicking her eyes to them, to Frederick, the knowing smile she wears...

                Reflet is sure it's the girl that defended her.

                "What business have you come to discuss with me today then? I was sure that your King was ready to declare war."

                "Oh, he is, but the other advisors and I have been trying to warn him away from it. Anger and grudges alone does not an army make, and neither of our countries could take it."

                "A most astute observation."

                "Truely. So, I bring a proposition. Thirty miles of land, from your hands to ours, relocation put into place to replace the crops and homes that were so thouroughly destroyed during your father's crusade."

                "Unacceptable!"

                "Exalt, I cannot allow this - " Both Phila's and Frederick's protests are cut off by a single hand raised by Emmeryn, the smile falling from the Exalt's face.

                "This proposistion, will it truely satisfy your king?"

                "With how hard we fought to get him to accept agreeing to it? Most likely not."

                "Why bring a matter before the Exalt that you know wouldn't be held up?" Chrom's voice rings out, and Morrigan's eyes find him, a curious shade of maroon staring into his soul.

                "Because you have to try, right? See if you can save a life or a hundred before you even give up. Hope against adversity." Her eyes turn to Reflet then, and she remembers Morrigan screaming at her Father and Brother _We'll find another way._

                "A noble cause, but I cannot do that to my people."

                "Of course not, my lady, but it never hurts to try." Morrigan stands then, straightening her gauzy skirts and giving a small yawn. "Excuse me, my grace, but it was a long ride, and I would like to return to my borrowed chambers. I will be gone on the morrow, so if you would have other things to discuss with me, you know where I will be." She spins on her heel then, walking out of the room.

                "The whole lot seems to have no manners." Frederick huffs, offended on Emmeryn's behalf, and the Exalt herself just laughs gently at him. Chrom drifts over to talk to his sister, Sumia moving towards her old Captain, and Reflet can't help but notice the wistful glance Luci gives the door that Morrigan just walked out of.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It does NOT post right  
> One of these days, I'm gonna draw that dress


	7. Thanks for The ---?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warrior goddess and a bid for hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -plays thnx for the mmrs softly-

**_In case God doesn't show  
(Say your Prayers, but let the good times roll)_ **

                Reflet's in her room, still thinking over what Morrigan might be doing there, in Ylisstol, when there's a tap at her window. _Speak of the Devil, and he shall appear,_ she thinks as she stares at Morrigan through the glass. The balcony outside is bathed in moonlight, the girl in question standing there sweetly, dressed in a simple skirt and tunic, Eyeless coat over her, and Reflet is wary about opening the windows to this stranger. She still does though, because Morrigan gives her a cheery little wave, seemingly ignoring the two crows perched on the balcony with her.               

                "Is the Crow Goddess just a name sake, or a moniker of your own?"

                "Ahahah! I knew you would remember it right, Chrom thought that she was a Warrior alone." The younger girl's smile is bright, and Reflet just nods, joining her outside.

                "She would fight in battles, later walking the battlefields for survivors, a cloak of feathers behind her and a murder of crows following her. Enemies would be slaughtered, allies too far gone put out of their misery, and others helped along." Reflet remembers reading about the old Feroxi goddess in one of her mother's books as a girl, remembers loving that story, and wonders if this girl with gentle waves of black hair around her face that defended her from the Hero-King and a Not-Chrom is really the goddess after all.

                "True! She was also one of three faces and the most ruthless!"

                "I'm sure that you didn't come all this way to speak with me about old stories." Morrigan hums, turning to look down at the court yard instead of answering.

                "Isn't that Chrom down there? Your commander looks rather... _blue._ You should stick with him tonight." Then she's gone, an Elwind dropping out of her sleeve as she jumps over the edge, using the spell to soften her landing, and she runs into the night.

 

* * *

 

                Morgan sits in a tree, grinning broadly and swinging his legs as his parents talk, singing praises of his elder aunt. She was even prettier in person, prettier than any of the paintings he had seen of her, and he was going to have words with the person that couldn't paint her beauty just so, because he knows his father had paid good coin for those. _Kill her, do it, and I'll let you have your mother, pull across times to find both your and her memories._ He snorts at the faint voice in the back of his head, pulling his mask over his face, sure that the mark in his eye is glowing red.

                _Hold on Grima, I'll kill you soon too._

                He can hear the Dragon's sleepy murmurs, only because he has the Dragon's Heart, just as his mother once did, and he just hums softly to tune it out.

                "Good evening to you." His sister enters the scene, slipping back into the Marth roll so well that he wants to applaud.

                "How did you get in here?"

                "The cleft in the castle wall, behind the maple grove." He can see the blush on his father's cheeks as he explains to Reflet about the training accident that lead to the hole that all of the kids used to slip through, and wants to laugh, instead keeping his eyes on the tree behind them, directly across from himself.

                "What if - What if I told you that I have seen a future in which Emmeryn is killed here, tonight."

                "Seen the future? Have you lost your wits?"

                "Yes. I expected you wouldn't believe me, so allow me to prove it." Lucina draws her Falchion out slowly, Morgan bouncing lightly with excitement, and Chrom stiffens at the percieved threat, Reflet doing the same.

                "I'm about to save your life, from him." She jerks her head over her shoulder, a moment before an assasin leaps out, and she throws Falchion into the air. Morgan can't help but roll his eyes at his sister's theatrics, thinking back to her time doing small plays with Inigo and Owain for fun, and watches as she turns to their father.            

                "I trust...This will suffice?"

                "Ye -yeah."

_Now._

Morgan times it perfectly, a Thoron in his hand, striking the second assasain as he leaps, dead before he reaches the ground at Lucina's feet.

 

                "Close call, Brother! What if you had been attacked while you showed off?" Reflet turns at the sound of Morrigan's voice, the girl holding a yellow tome and jogging up to them. Marth's immediate change of attitude and Morrigan's grin tells her that this was something they both knew would happen, that there was never any real danger. She doesn't get a chance to interrogate them, the ground shaking beneath their feet and Chrom looking between her and Marth.

                "Emmeryn!" Chrom gasps, running inside.

                There's several people already there, in the halls outside Emmeryn's chamber, some friendly, some not, and he runs over to where he can see his youngest sister.

                "Emm!" He shouts, hearing her call back from her bedroom.

                "Chrom! Take Lissa and go!"

                "I'm not leaving you here to die!"

                "Ro - Reflet. I need you to listen for a man, named Gaius, he will be a great ally, as will a woman named Panne. I will guard Emmeryn's doors." Marth gives her no time to interupt as he runs off, to the main doors of Emmeryn's room.

                " _Robin, stay up here, don't go near the yards._ " Morrigan whispers in her ear before she's gone too. The fight is mostly just them defending Emmeryn's chambers, Frederick ferrying Lissa back and forth to heal others as he knocks down everything in their way.

                He does not mention the glow of Marth's sword.

 

                " _Master Validar._ " Morgan croons sweetly, his own Falchion glowing in his hand, the other clutching his Thoron tome, now splattered liberally with blood of the assassains. He knows that there's still part of the Grima of his world, the first world he came from, in his heart, a small beating that had awakened when his mother had fallen in the second world, and it makes him want to paint the third world red with the blood of his enemies.

                "Girl! What are you doing! Have you killed the exalt?" Validar hisses, taking in the sight of Morgan with disdain. She slips off her mask then, letting the Mark in her eye glimmer red.

                "Grandfather, I'm not killing my aunt. It is not Grima's will, not this one's anyway." And he laughs as he drives a bolt of lightning through the man's body.

                "Say hello to Gangrel when he gets to hell with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reallllllly meant to draw Morgan's dress, but I got distracted by Bug, just look at [him](http://41.media.tumblr.com/8bd1b41f8c7df790d81efc57b86f48d0/tumblr_nsr7qm8V1w1rs9nx0o4_400.png)  
> Anyways, this chapter is longer, because it used to be two chapters. Despite that, I'm posting another chapter in a bit


	8. God's Casino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, look down at all the puppets here
> 
> Ah, look up at all the puppeteers.

**_God's Casino  
(The Game of Life)_ **

                Lucina doesn't get a chance to demand an explanation for her brother's appearance at the castle, face in plain view of everyone, because she's kept close to Captain Phila, the patch over her Brand itching as she begins to sweat in the heat of her armor. She doesn't get the chance to ask him about what did he do to Validar, because neither her brother or the man's corpse is there when the battle is over.

                She leaves, waiting in the courtyard for him while her father and Emmeryn speak inside. Her real father is already there though, waiting for her, blue eyes a beacon in the dark, and she drops into his arms, hugging him tightly.

                " _This is familiar._ "

                "Yes, but he does not yet know I am a woman. Morgan saw to it." She pulls away, looking around the courtyard, hoping there's a trace of the boy.

                " _Where is he?_ "

                "I - Do not know, he was not supposed to be here tonight, but he managed it." She sighs, rubbing at the skin left uncovered by her mask, before straightening up. The other Chrom is standing there, eyes narrowed and thoughtful. She steps between them, staring at him from behind her mask.       

                "I wanted to thank you, and your sister, but she's not in her rooms. You both have a habit of disappearing." He laughs gently, trying to ignore the deathly pale doppelganger of himself standing behind her.

                "I'm afraid we both have a few bad habits."

                " _Good ones too._ " Chrom jumps at the sound of her Father's voice, and she smiles gently.

                "Yes, you saved both of my sisters tonight, as well as myself, and, I'm sure, your father kept some of the assasains outside. Is there someway I can repay you? Some favor I can grant?"

                "...." Before, it had been enough to hear him ask, but now she knows that the future death of Emmeryn will not be avoided this way, and she nods.

                "Just keep your sisters safe."

                "I already do that, is there something else?"

                "Nothing I can ask you for right now, except to extend some trust to myself and my family."

                "Strangely? I do. I hope that one day I can repay your favors though."

                "Perhaps one day you shall." She doesn't say Until Then this time, she knows he will, and she leaves, her father on his heels.

                " _Were you always playing on words with me? At this point I must have been blind to not see you're my daughter._ "

                "Father, you've always been a bit blind." Morgan laughs, jumping out of a tree next to them, blood still drying on the ends of his hair. "I brought you both a present." He hands the box in his arms to them, stepping back a hair and smiling sweetly.

                The smile is still there when Validar's head, along with the box, drops to the ground, both his father and sister staring at him.

                " _Grima?_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -DOES A JIG- THAT'S ALL FOLKS


	9. Cinnamon and Sugary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinnamon and sugary and softly spoken lies

**_Cinnamon and Sugary_ **

                Chrom and Lucina are still staring at him, staring at Morgan that is the spitting image of his mother, at the red glow in his eye, and the bone chilling smile on his face.

                " _Grima?_ " Chrom whispers, and Lucina shuts her eyes tightly to quell the tears. She know she's going to have to kill her mother this time, but she can't stand to kill her little brother too.

                "Nope! I'm Morgan." His voice is still the same, not the mocking tones from when their mother was possessed by the Fell Dragon.

                "Then why - "

                "A body without a head can't come back to life, not even the Risen can, I thought it would soothe your minds." The red is gone from his eyes, the smile drooping a bit as he steps further. "I'm really sorry if I scared you guys. I - I just thought it would make you feel better, about Mother. I had to stop and vomit myself while I was doing it.... I'm really sorry guys." Chrom moves so that he can pull Morgan into a hug, a long arm stretching to pull in Lucina too, and he hums, the vibration rough on their heads through his scarf.

                _"Thank you. Both of you. You've always done so much for your mother and I, and - "_ He stops, hugging them tighter, and they pretend that they can't feel his tears drip into their hair.

 

                Reflet is tired, by the time she trudges back to her room, quickly stripping out of her clothing. She pauses when she notices a little box on her pillow case, her name, _Robin,_ printed out neatly on the top, and she knows that it must have been Marth or Morrigan to leave it. She picks up the note, dark eyes scanning with words before she frowns.

                _You don't have to worry about him anymore :)_

                Worry about _who?_ That strange glowy eyed Chrom? She opens the box, curious as to what it is, and immediately drops it. There's blood that's soaked through the bottom, two fingers with rings on them lying innocently in the box, along with a Medalion with the Mark of Grima on it, and she knows that it could only be Validar's, the gold from her nightmares glinting at her in the dim lighting.

                She can't help the scream that bubbles out of her throat.

                (She can't really help throwing the boot at Chrom's head when he runs in and accidentally sees her sans shirt, either.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh, some stuff happened at home so this story may stop receiving the somewhat weekly updates.  
> Two more chapters up today after this one, since it's short and dissapointing   
> (please forgive spelling errors down here, I stayed up way too late trying to make chapter twenty something canon compliant)


	10. Paralysis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip time skip time skip  
> (What is pacing????)

**_The Gift of Paralysis  
(These Bones are mere Accesseries)_ **

                Chrom is going to murder them, he can see where Morrigan is standing up there, by Gangrel, by his sister and her executioner, and he wonders why the girl and her brother had even bothered to save Emmeryn when she was still going to die right here. He grits his teeth, ignores it as they go through with Reflet's plans. She was still an excellent tactician, even with her refusal to speak much about her past, and he trusts her to save his sister.

                The pegasus knights aren't there, other than a sobbing Luci, sans her pegasus and covered in blood, sobbing about Phila being attacked by Risen a few miles back, before they could get there, and his heart drops into his stomach, Gangrel laughing above them, and he runs to catch Emmeryn, even if he knows he can't, and the whole world seems to slow as she falls.

                Then he blinks and suddenly Luci is there, a black pegasus under her instead of her white one, but he doesn't care, because she's landing next to him, holding Emmeryn with a look of dazed amazment, like the rookie knight can't believe she managed to save her. Emmeryn doesn't believe it either.

                "Am I dead?" Emmeryn whispers softly, cracking open an eye, and Chrom just laughs, throwing himself over his sister, the two of them laughing as he picks her up to place her back down on the ground, Lissa and Frederick joining them. Reflet, though she's smiling gently at the reunion, is turning her eyes to Luci, the girl's single eyed gaze on the rock that Emmeryn had fallen from.

                "Everyone!" Morrigan laughs, waving down to them as she frog marches Gangrel to the front. "The Mad King has something he'd like to say!" She kicks him then, forcing him to his knees, even as he turns his head to yell at her.

                "It would take Grima himself to make me say it!"

                "It's lucky for you then." The words are said softly, but Reflet can still hear them clearly, a moment before there's a flash of red from the girl and searing pain in her own hand, a pained cry leaving her mouth as she drops to the ground, the Shepards running towards her as Luci spurs her mount upward, screaming as she goes.

                " _Morgan, no!!!_ "

                And then the sky goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY IS THIS SO SHORT I DONT REMEMBER THIS BEING SO SHORT  
> Also, sersiously, Emmeryn has to have a sense of humor to love her siblings, Lissa's a shit and Chrom's a nerrrrrrd


	11. Drink the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If it looks like Morrigan and sounds like Morgan, it's probably a dragon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had "Bad Wings" by the Glitch Mob on and YOU SHOULD TOO

**_Drink the Sea  
(Thowing Punches at Ocean waves)_ **

                Robin's not sure where she is, but it must be a dream, that's the only reason she can think of for walking barefoot on black sands, under black skies, and she keeps walking. There's a bit of crumbled wall there, a man sitting on it, his blue hair soaked with sweat and blood staining the white of his cloak.

                "Chrom?"

                "Not yours, not yet. Keep going." He smiles sadly at her, eyes red from crying and the hole in his chest still smoking, and she thinks she can see sparks still playing at the edge of it as she walks past. When she turns back to look, to see if he's still there, she sees her own body leaning against the wall he sits on, blood staining the white hair and sparks on the fingers that twitch in the sand. She keeps walking though, until there's another change of scenery, a tree, just as monochrome as her surroundings, a little girl sitting beneath it crying.

                " _Where's Father? Where's Mother? Where's everyone?_ " She sobs, hiccups wracking her body and making her jump. Robin keeps walking though, because she does not know this little girl with her blue jumper and bluer hair. She passes another, a man holding onto a broken bit of staff, the broken body of Lissa in front of him, a girl clutching a spear, struggling to drag a suit of armor that looks like it was cobbled together from Kellam and Sully's behind her, another girl sobbing in a murder of crows. The entire path is children mourning their mothers, or Chrom mourning, her or his sisters, sometimes Frederick as well.

                At the end, there is a girl that she knows, and Robin stops then.               

                "Morrigan?"

                "I dunno, am I? I've been stuck here too long to tell." The girl shrugs, and she's decidedly younger than the one Robin knows, her hair a stark white that matches Robin's own, though her face places her at 10 at oldest.

                "You look like Morrigan."

                "If it looks like a duck and sounds like a duck, maybe it's a swan. If it looks like Morrigan and sounds like Morgan, it's probably a dragon." Morrigan shrugs, leaning back on her hands and patting the ground next to her. "Sit with me Mother, I don't think you wanna face fang face yet."

                "Mother?" Robin thinks she's too young for that, but she sits next to the girl anyways.

                "Not my mother, but maybe you will be in a few years. Probably, possibly, could be happening right now. Have you slept with Father recently?"

                "No." She doesn't mention that she doesn't know who this girl's father might be, just knows that she hadn't slept with _anyone._ They sit together in silence for a moment, a faint breeze coming to ruffle their hair and disturb Robin's tracks in the sands, and she sighs.

                "Me too Mother." Morrigan chuckles, looking at Robin, and the girl gasps when she realizes that there's a Mark of Grima in her Left eye, the Brand of the Exalt in the Right.

                "What happens when you eat two dragons hearts?" She murmurs, before the breeze blows her away, like sand, and Robin is left there, sitting with a boy that looks like Morrigan, a blue tinge to the black of his hair, and the same eyes.

                "Mother? I'm going to save everyone this time, no matter what."

                The boy's gone then too, and water's begun to flow over the sands, rising quickly, and she feels like she's fallen into the ocean, sun warmed and infititly deep.

                And she drinks the ocean as it all turns white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE CHAPTER I HAVE BEEN WAITING TO POST  
> IDK Girly is v fun to write


	12. Cycle Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light burns, huh?

**_Cycle Down  
(Deception Never sold so well)_ **

                Reflet opens her eyes with a gasp, the faint glow of a healing staff leaving her vision as the new recruit (Librus? Libra? Library? Lib-something) straightens up, then she sees Chrom and Emmeryn leaning over her.     

                "How are you feeling?"

                "What happened Reflet?"

                She groans as she sits up, looking around at the sand still around them, at the  Plegian sky above. Her eyes drift to where Morrigan had been, now just empty rock, and she groans again, bending over to clutch at her head.

                "You tell me, I have no clue."

                "Morrigan started saying something about making Gangrel say something, and then you went down screaming, and Luci went after her." Chrom's frown softens for a moment. "She made Gangrel say sorry for starting a war and trying to kill Emm, but afterwards, Luci grabbed her and left." He doesn't tell her about the other Chrom cursing idiot children before running after them.

                "Do you think Luci is with Marth and Morrigan then?"

                "Possibly. Phila showed up a few minutes after you passed out, saying that someone had sabatoged all of their riding gear. All of the Pegasus knights are still intact, but for those we lost at that border skirmish." He frowns then, Emmeryn following suit, but Libra is smiling softly.

                "I do not know who these people are, but they seem to have gone through great lengths to protect Lady Emmeryn and the Knights." They both pause at that, nodding slowly.

                "They must not mean any harm then."

                "Truely, yet...." Reflet can't help but think back to months prior, to the severed fingers left for her. "What did Morrigan do to Gangrel?"

                "That's the question." Sully spits out, thunking down the the ground next to Robin, staring at her. "He said sorry, and then we go to get him, because he just won't _move_ and he just keeps laughing something about Grima or something." The red head shrugs, biting her lip before grinning at Robin. "He's one less problem though, yeah?"

                "We should probably leave soon though, some of his more loyal subjects will soon be on us." Frederick's reminder is enough to spur all of them into movement, the Shepards leaving the Mad King tied to a rock, the Pegasus Knights flying low over head as they make their escape.

 

                "Morgan! What did you do?!" Lucina's seething, watching her brother's dazed look as she flies further away from Plegia. Her Father is somewhere below, following them on horseback, but her brother is just grinning dopily at her.

                "I made him say sorry for trying to kill Aunt Emm."

                "I heard what he said, I _saw_ what you did Morgan. Why are you even drawing on Grima's power?" She wants to ask the how, but right now, the why seems more important.

                "Lucina, I just wanted to make him say sorry, you're not our Mother, stop it." She steers her pegasus lower, a black thing that was actually Morgan's, and she just shakes her head.

                "Morgan, I don't want _you_ becoming Mother."

                "I won't."

                "How do you know?"

                "..." He's staring down at their father, a ten foot drop below them, and Lucina looks for the glow in his eyes before it dons on her why he's so sure.

                "You remembered. Your memories are -"

                "Not all of them." He murmurs, eyes on the ground as she steers them into a gentle descent. "Just enough to know that my first world and yours weren't the same."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extra chapter  
> because it's taking all of my restraint to not post everything I have now


	13. You are a Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truths and panic attacks

**_You are a Revelation  
(You are to get it Right)_ **

                Regna Ferox is much a second home to Reflet, after the numerous travels between Ylisstol and the Feroxi capital, and she sighs as she sinks into her chair, watching the others party. A great feast was being held in Emmeryn's honor, in the Shepard's honor, for saving her. Reflet can't bring herself to party, to dance with all the enthusiasm of Vaike and Sully, or try and get between the strange drinking contest between Miriel and Stahl, but she can watch, bask in the happiness of the room.

                "Milady, isn't it rather strange to be sitting on the edge of a party?" She jumps at the words, brown eyes turning to look up at Marth. His lips are downturned, arms crossed as he leans against the wall behind them, watching the others dance and revel from behind his mask.

                "Said the pot to the kettle." She laughs, raising her mug to show him. "I'm partying, just at a slower pace. What about you Marth? Do you have something you're celebrating? I didn't see you at the battle."

                "I had other matters to attend to. I'm still overjoyed about the Exalt's survival though." Yet that frown is still on his face, and Reflet would bet that his brows are furrowed under that mask.

                "Does your sour face have something to do with our missing pegasus knight? Her name's Luci, and she seems to have run off with your sister." His shoulders stiffen, hands gripping his arms a bit tighter, and Reflet knows that she's struck the nail on the head.

                "I have many things to ask, but I will not ask them here. Would you follow me to my room?" She stands and whispers in his ear, trying not to laugh at the blush that appears on the tips of Marth's ears. He still nods though, following her out of the hall and into the guest wing. Reflet has a million questions filtering through her head, but she asks none on the way, waiting until they're in the sparse room before she opens her mouth.

                "Would you remove your mask?"

                "No." Marth's answer is immidiant, the youth standing awkwardly in the center of the room as Reflet drifts over to the desk, shrugging her coat off and laying it on the back of the chair.

                "I know it's you Luci."

                "How did you know, though?" 'Marth's' voice is suddenly lighter, more feminane, and the tactician sees the way the girl adjusts herself to adopt a more feminane stance.

                "I'm a tactician, it's my job to know things." The two stare at each other for a moment, before Luci reaches up, unclipping her mask and letting it fall away, tugging pins from her hair to let it fall gently around her shoulders.

                "I should hope that my Captain does not miss me, I'm sure that she's quite angry at my disappearance." Luci seems to relax just a little more, staring at Reflet with mixmatched eyes. Reflet knows that she wears a patch around the other knights, had wondered why, but the blind paleness of her left eye answers.

                "I'm sure that she would be far more grateful that you are unharmed and saved Lady Emmeryn." The blush returns to Luci's cheeks then, and Reflet can't help but laugh at the sudden show of modesty. Marth had been nothing but showmanship, but Luci had been a hardworking knight, one that kept to herself, Reflet hopes she's seeing the truth of the girl now.

                "I still cannot believe that it worked, I was sure that she would die today."

                "We are all very happy that she did not though. Please, sit, I have more questions though." They sit across from each other, Reflet on the desk's chair, Luci perched awkwardly on the woman's bed, hands in her lap.

                "When your sister was talking to Gangrel, I saw a flash of light, though no one else did, and this began hurting." Reflet stretches her arm towards the other girl, pulling up the bracer that hid the mark of Grima. Luci's sharp intake of breath tells her that this strange girl does know what it means, and Reflet continues. "I blacked out, and saw....things."

                "What did you see?" Luci's voice is small, almost scared, and it twists a knife in the tactician's chest, even as she begins to speak.

                "Children, mourning their parents. A man holding a staff and crying over Lissa's body, a girl dragging Sully and Kellam's armor behind her, another surrounded by crows. I think...I saw you, crying for your parents, as a child." Luci nods, all colour drained from her face, and Reflet takes a deep breath, steadying herself.

                "I saw a girl that looked like a younger Morrigan, one who told me I was her mother, before a boy that looked like her was there too. Morrigan....You called her Morgan, right before I blacked out, you yelled and called her Morgan."

                "Did I? I can't remember." Reflet thinks she sees something of herself in Luci for a second, the careful avoidance of the matter, the slight tilt of her head, and Reflet thinks about the other Morrigans calling her Mother.

                "In the dream, I saw Chrom as well, with a hole in his chest." The pegasus knight across from her stiffens, blue eyes staring at the wall while she stops breathing. "He told me that he wasn't mine, not yet."

                "It was most likely just a dream." Luci's nails are biting into her palms though, even through the thick fabric of her gloves, face pale, and she stands before Reflet can ask any more questions. "It was just a dream. Good night." And then she's gone, running out of the room and leaving the tactician behind.

 

                Lucina's breath feels like it's something solid, like she's trying to vomit everytime she exhales, and she runs away from Robin then. This woman has her mother's memories, Grima is not there, but she dreamed of them, of Owain and Kjelle and Nah, of people that won't exist for her again, and Lucina pushes herself to run faster, to find her father and brother. She's left them in an inn, not too far from the main fortress, and the snow agianst her face stil does nothing to help calm her down.

                By the time she's inside, she can't breath at all, tears frozen to her face as she throws open the door. The sight of her father and brother, sitting on the floor with a deck of playing cards, breaks something in her, and she shuts the door, pressing her back to it and sinking down to the floor with gasping sobs. There's no air left in her, and all she can do is weakly grasp at her father's shirt when he comes near enough to hold her, Morgan next to her rubbing her back, leaning against her like they're children again.

                Her breathing almost evens out, the tremors in her limbs lessening, until she realizes that her father is humming an old lullaby, one that she remembers her _actual_ mother and father humming to her as a child, and she just buries her face in his shirt as the tears begin to roll again.

                "Lucina, Sis, what happened?" Morgan asks, pressing closer to her and rubbing a little harder on her back, seemingly oblivious to the fact that their father is practically holding both of them upright.

                " _She Remembers._ She saw f-f-ather and the o-uh-thers. She saw _Grima's memo-ories._ " the words are broken by Lucina's ragged breathing, but she hears the small 'oh' that escapes Morgan.

                " _It'll be okay. We'll stop it, before it has a chance to touch them._ " Chrom soothes, gently patting her hair, humming again.

                Lucina falls asleep with her family pressed close to her, her mother's lullaby in the air, and the hope that something will change enough for everything to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running on half an hour of sleep OTL  
> I'll post another chapter or two here in a bit, I'm really excited for the newest chapter, but it's very far off, ahahah


	14. Sing Little Hummingbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does it bother anyone else that someone else has your name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the Hell is Pacing?

**_Sing Little Hummingbird  
(Love some more)_ **

                Reflet isn't expecting any visitors, not after Luci had run from her room the night before, and she certainly isn't expecting it to be Chrom. She's not expecting the proposal that seems straight out of a cheesy play, but she says yes all the same, promising that when the war is over, that they'll marry. Everything after that passes like a dream, something unreal, far too peaceful to be real, and there's an envoy from Plegia three months later that their current head of state has declared surrender, the search for a suitable heir to the throne still on - what with Gangrel disappearing soon after their battle, still laughing about Grima's eyes -  but the war is over.

                The days blend together into weeks, months, a year, and she's sharing Chrom's bed, his hands over hers on her belly, a look of wonder in his eyes. Two years, and she's outside, sitting on a blanket with her husband and daughter, the little girl gurgling and reaching for the butterflies overhead. Reflet's let her guard down though, unaware that they're not alone until there's a girl crouching next to them, smiling at the baby.

                "She's really cute." Morrigan laughs, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear as Reflet stares, wide eyed, Chrom's hand going for the knife they'd used to cut the bread. "Don't worry, we're not here to hurt anyone." Morrigan sits on the ground next to Reflet, giving her a smile that seems almost.... _longing._ Luci sits down next to her, dressed in unfamiliar armor.

                "Our apologies for entering unannounced like this." Her hair is long and free, face uncovered and the golden band she'd worn as Marth nestled in her hair. "We merely wanted to make sure that all is okay." She doesn't say anything about the fact that she'd been declared missing in battle, that she's been labled a traitor, that only Reflet, and, later, Chrom, knew that she was actually Marth.

                "It's no trouble, you're generally saving us from trouble though, so forgive me for being a bit wary."

                " _Frederick starts to rub off on you when Lucina's born._ " Chrom's cheery smile is immidiantly gone as his doppelganger steps out, looking down at them, at their daughter, with a little bit of longing.

                "He does indeed. Tell us though, what brings you here?" Reflet interupts the silence that had blossomed easily, watching all three of their visitors with guarded eyes.

                "We - we had wanted to wait to tell the truth, until she - until _I_ was born in this timeline." Luci sighs, the final pieces of the puzzles clicking into place. The looks, the familiar actions in both Luci and Morrigan, the pale copy of Chrom.

                "You're - You're Lucina?" Chrom chokes out, watching her with wide eyes, and his doppelganger sits next to him, lowering the scarf around the bottom half of his face to show the knife marks across his mouth, the scarring, and he smiles, speaking without moving his lips.

                " _And I'm what you have to look forward to._ "

                " _Fa- **ther**_! I'm sorry, we've been renting him out for horror houses, and he's gotten a little too attatched to the theatrics! Save it for Samhain, Father." Morrigan's laughter is sweet, and Reflet is still staring at them all, tears welling in her eyes as she sees these children, these girls, a look into what her own will grow up into.

                "You never saw into the future, you're from it." She murmurs, wiping at her face, and Lucina - _Gods, look at how beautiful she gets! How strong she becomes!_ \- nods.

                "Yes, that is what we came to discuss. Have you....Have you told him your real name? your heritage?"

                "Yes, I could not go into marriage on a lie." That talk had been a hard one, telling Chrom her real name, hearing someone call her Robin in a friendly voice for the first time in years, and she smiles fondly at the thought.

                "Validar was planning to awaken Grima." Lucina exhales, a great shuddering breath, and she feels like this sunny courtyard is the worst place for this disclosure, that they should be in a dark room with rain pouring outside.

                "He did it too. Through you, you became Grima's avatar." Morrigan speaks for her sister, clasping Lucina's hand and wincing at his mother's look of betrayal.

                "You - you killed Father, and then the world went to hell. I was only nine, and by the time I was sixteen, myself and eleven others made the journey into the past to prevent it. I took on the guise of Marth for years, until I revealed myself to you two."

                "Is that i-"

                " _She cried then, because she'd been fatherless for nine years by that time._ " The other Chrom cuts in, giving his living self a glare that is meant for the both of them. " _We thought we could win, that we could take on the world, and the gods too. We found all of the kids, the Shepard's orphans from another world, and then -_ "

                "We failed. Grima came to power again, and though our Mother tried to sacrifice herself for us, she failed."

                " _She killed me. **Grima** killed me, using Robin's face, and then brought me back to toy with._" Chrom flinches at his other self's words, remembering that first night, those angry words of wanting to kill Reflet - Robin - right then and there. He can't blame someone recently back from the dead, not after something like that.

                "This is a third try." Morrigan hums, looking down at the grass and digging her fingers into it. "I killed Validar, Lucina saved Emmeryn, Father's made sure that we've been safe. But, there's still the chance that - "

                "That I'll become Grima?" Reflet asks, a hand laying itself over her younger daughter's hand.

                "Or that I will. I was the thirteenth child. In Lucina's world, I never went through the gate, I never came back with her. I was just - there. No memories, other than looking for y- for my Mother. The son of Grima's heart and Naga's chosen." She looks at her then, left eye shining with Grima's Mark, the right with Naga's, and she gasps. _The dream,_ it had been two years, but she remembers it, remembers the Morrigan there that spoke cryptically, the other boy, what Lucina had called him.

                "Morgan?"

                "If Lucina could play Hero-King, then I could play Crow Goddess." He laughs, voice lower than before, and she can see that he has Chrom's hands, even if he has her face, and that was why he always wore those bell sleeves. "She just didn't go and become an advisor to Plegia under the fake name."

                " _That was your idea Morgan, don't blame your sister._ "

                "I know, I know Father! But there's another war, that's coming at some point, or should. We've changed so much that we're not sure if it will happen." Morgan's fingers curl into the grass, that smile on his face wavering. "There's some... Good allies that were meant to join the Shepards at this point, but they may not now. We're going to try and find them, to take them with us as we go to stop that next war, before it comes to your shores."

                "We can't let you go by yourselves with a bunch of strangers! Alternate timeline or not, you're...you're our children." Chrom's voice is stern, serious, and he ignores the growling of his double as Reflet agrees with him.

                "He's right, we'll come - " She stops short then, at the sound of Lucina, the baby still gurgling with happiness, and she remembers that she can't just leave with a child like that. "We can send some of the Shepards with you." Morgan grins then, and she thinks that she's just been played, that he's been planning this.

                "We'll need Virion and Lon'qu, and if they have spouses, they can come too. Olivia as well." Morgan smiles at her then, a dazzling smile she's never seen on him before, and murmurs softly. "Thank you... Mother." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously though, what is pacing?  
> ON A MORE PERSONAL NOTE, IM TAKING ART COMMISSIONS, BECAUSE I NEED MONEY  
> so yeah, check out my [art tag](http://psidontknow.tumblr.com/tagged/art) , or commission me for a drabble or smth


	15. Plastic Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before the last chapter, but is a sort of filler between the two arcs

**_Plastic Soul_ **

                No one had thought about it before hand, what being in Plegia would do to Morgan, who was already so close to his mother in terms of personality and looks.

                He stands on top of the Skull of Grima, hand gently placed on the sand covered bone as he listens to the two dragons inside his mind growl. There had been three Grimas in that timeline before, the one that had come from the future, the one inside his mother's heart, and the one in his own. The revelation of that third Grima's heart after a month in this timeline had rocked him pretty badly, and he'd never spoken a word of it to his father and sister. Now, he doesn't much care for it. His own Heart of Grima is wrecked, destroyed, and supplying him memories from his first life, of following mother, of loving father and Lucina.

                Of killing them all.

                He lifts his hand away from the bone, turning to walk away, down the back of the skull and away from the town that hides in the mouth's shadow, long skirts that serve as his disguise as  "Morrigan" fluttering in the hot breeze.

                _What are you going to do now?_ The voice is light and girlish, the faint outline of someone walking next to him visible in the corner of his eye, and he shuts the left one to see her a little more clearly.

                "We're going to Valm, to stop Walhart." The girl next to him nods her head, white waves bouncing with the movement as the Mark of Grima on the back of her left hand stares at him. She covers it up with her right hand a moment later, Naga's mark, inverted with the angle, on the back.

                _Do you think it will work?_

"I don't know, we're still soon enough that Chrom isn't heading for it, so, I think, it will. We can contain it over there, gather the Shepards that haven't joined yet into a smaller, concise force, and maybe bring apart Walhart's empire from the inside."

                _It barks like a dog and a bites like a wolf._

                "Exactly!" He laughs, turning to look at her better, eye still squeezed shut, and she smiles at him, their mother's coat watching him with Grima's eyes.

                _What do you get when you eat two dragon's hearts?_

"The greatest tactician, one that can save their mother." He opens his eye then, letting the image of the girl blow away, her sigh heavy on the wind, and he walks back to tell his father and Lucina the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter today, I'll be back later this week, I'm working on getting my home computer fixed so I can get this uploaded faster.


	16. Shake Me Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I was winding down on my enthusiasm?

**_Shake Me Down  
(I'll keep my eyes on the sun)_ **

                Henry's sitting alone, a crow sitting on his shoulder, telling him about the way the stream they're at sparkles in the sunlight, and he smiles brightly. The smile is still there when the crow quiets, when the other crows around him murmur softly and shift closer, only a single one flying away with a cry of _Mother!_

                "Hello Mugin, it's been a while. Have you been taking good care of him, Henry?" Morrigan's voice is soft, gentle laughter, and Henry makes an affirmative noise, tilting his head to look at her and looking all the more bird like for it. Morrigan was the goddess of Crows in old stories, stories he'd loved, and when this girl with the goddess's name had appeared in front of him two years ago, cradling a baby crow in her hands, he'd decided to follow her to the ends of the earth, even if she has strange rules, like not letting everyone die.

                "Henry, we're going to be going far away soon." Her voice is uncharacteristaclly somber, and he laughs, to break up the mood.

                "Are we going to be fighting? Is there going to be more animals there?" It's the only things he's ever really asked of her, and she laughs, her own crow fluttering from where he was perched on her arm to her shoulder.

                "Yes to both, we're going to be going to Valm, to stop a war before it starts." He begins to pout, tilting his head the other way now, and she laughs again. "You'll get to meet lots of new people, new animals, and! And there's going to be a great many battles to be fought."

                "What are we waiting for then?! Let's go! To blood! To new friends!" He laughs loudly, standing up so suddenly that the crow perched on his shoulder flies off.

                "We'll be leaving in two weeks. Oh, and Henry?"

                "Yessssss?"

                "I'm not going to be Morrigan there, okay? They're going to be calling me Morgan, I'm in disguise, you know? My big sister, Luci, will be there too. Please be nice."

                "I'm always nice!"

 

                Two weeks later finds them standing on a boat as it shoves off, Mugin perched on Morgan's shoulder and one of Henry's favorite crows, whom he'd named Chiara, on his own. Their group was small, Virion reconnecting with Cherche as she spoke of what was happening in Valm, Olivia staying near Lon'qu and Panne, Lucina brushing her pegasus to keep her hands busy. Morgan watches them through the slats in his mask, the mark of Grima and brand of Naga both apparent in the light of day without it on.

                "You." He turns his head to where Lon'qu has been pushed by Panne to speak to Luci.

                "You." She parrots back, raising a brow, watching him with her one unconcealed eye.

`               "Don't mock me. I've seen you before, you were there, at Emmeryn's failed execution." He's nearly ten feet from the woman, but he can still see her sigh, the soft shift of her body that screams anoyance, and she looks away from him to observe the rolling waves of the sea.

                "Was I? I don't remember."

                "You were, we saw you." Panne speaks up, and Morgan steps between his sister and them, smiling broadly.

                "A lot of people were at that fight, and, I mean, really, how many black haired Ylissian beauties have you seen?" He laughs happily as both Lon'qu and Luci blush. "I'm sure all humans look the same to you Miss Panne!" They leave then, Henry watching them go before drifting over to Morgan's side.

                "She smells like the forest." He hums happily, looking at Luci, who's still tending to her black pegasus, and then back to Panne.

                "Go talk to her then Henry, I'm sure that Panne would like to talk about animals, and Olivia, the one with the really sparkly outfit, she's really sweet." They watch them go, the siblings getting a small sense of deja vu before they turn to each other.

                "What's the plan Morgan?"

                "Take it apart from the inside. I'll replace his tactician and you'll lead the others into being part of the resistance."

                "What about Say'ri and Yen'fay? What about Tiki?" She murmurs, remembering others from the previous timelines, those who had guided her with gentle words and firm shoves.

                "We're too late to prevent Yen'fay from becoming a general, but you can convince Say'ri to let you join her resistance, that you have help on the inside and the war will be over soon."

                "What about Tiki?"

                "The Voice will come on her own, either to us, or to Mother. If Grima's resurrection is truely dire, she will come no matter what we do." His voice is hollow as he speaks and Lucina shivers at the tone, digging her fingers into her Pegasus's coat.

                "I hope she does not come then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I would like to say  
> Thank you to everyone that's reviewed this, left kudos, continues reading this atrocity. It's become muddled and terrible, but it means a lot to me that you're still here.  
> From the bottom of my heart and befuddled mind, thank you.


	17. I love you so Vivi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A THING, I WROTE THIS CHAPTER....THREE MONTHS AGO?  
> YOU'LL SEE WHY THAT MATTERS

**_This sleepy Little Town  
(Nearly Ashes on the ground)_ **

                Morgan takes a deep breath as he walks into the room, Henry behind him, both of their crows perched on the white haired boy's shoulders, and Morgan taps into that shock of power behind his heart to feel a little braver, a little more put together.

                A little more like this man couldn't kill him simply by sitting on him.

                "My lord." He murmurs, swooping low to bow, his coat fanning out behind him with a dramatic flare he had taken straight from his memories of Owain. He can see Exellius's frown when he stands and Walhart's own disinterested gaze. "I have come to offer my services as your tactician."

                "I already have one airheaded fool to tell me what to do, I do not need another, leave." Morgan's smile turns preditory then, as does Henry's, and he holds a hand out back, the other boy sliding a bright purple tome into his hand.

                "That is very true sir, but I would have my offer still stand. I am more than capable of holding up in battle as well. You value strength, right? I would prove myself as fitting to be your tactician." It's something Walhart agrees to, a look of interest sparkling on his face as Excellus tries his best ot get out of it. Morgan does not feel bad about it, not when the wings of his spell, a modified Inverse Night that he and Henry had made together, that appeared as a crow when you cast it, sliced through the man easily. He's not sure if it's because he's pulling on Grima's confidance or if it's because the man was truely disgusting.

                It doesn't matter though, not with Walhart looming over him, Henry grinning behind him, and magic still thrumming through his veins, the faint sound and outline of a girl clapping for him next to him. He smiles softly, the same smile that his mother always wore after a fight well won, and Walhart's hand lands heavily on his shoulder.

                "What do I call my new Crow tactician?" He laughs, a bright clear sound that makes Henry giggle behind him and the words slip from his mouth easily.

                "Though I was born on the night of Morrigan's festivals and she seems to favor me, my name is Robin."

                "Lead me to conquest then, little bird."

 

                Lucina's bent over her own Falchion, lovingly polishing the blade, when Panne sits down next to her. The other one, the one from her own timeline was left with her father, now living in the Exalt's castle. It had been hard to explain it all to Emmeryn, but she embraced her time displaced brother all the same, giving him a room and an ear when he needed it. The one in her hand still glowed softly with Naga's fire, and she hummed softly, ignoring the Taguel next to her.

                "The boy you traveled with was very rude, man-spawn."

                "He can be, yes."

                "So are you. You are also a liar, but I am not sure why you would lie about saving the Exalt's life."

                "For the same reasons you came to save her. I have my reasons, Panne, loyalties to my own family." She looks from the fire in the blade to the fire in front of her, Panne watching the misplaced princess before she stands.

                "I trust you to not betray them by betraying us."

\---------------------------

                He dances his way through the battlefield, a masterful dancer with his sword as his partner, blood the glitter from the stage and he doesn't care, because this is not the fine dancer's outfit he would want to wear, this is a mercenary's uniform, and the stains on it do not matter. He takes a few coin as payment for defending the household from the raiders, a flower tucked behind his ear by the young daughter of the house, and he bows, like the dashing hero he is not. He doesn't dance, but trudges away, until there's a yell, a shout towards him.

                "You! Down there! Traveller!" There's a girl running towards him, black hair flowing behind her and hand on her sword. "Did you take these Brigands down by yourself?"

                "Yes, I did indeed. Does a beautiful woman such as yourself need my services?" His grin is wide, but she does not return it.

                "A sword as skilled as yours could be a great asset in the resistance. Could you spare the time to join? To reclaim Chon'sin?" His face is pinched a little tighter then, smile more forced, but he nods.

                "Excelent, what do I call you, my new comrad?"

                "Lazwald."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -lays on the floor-  
> This story is so rambly, but I'm hitting the point where we start getting to Morgan's base timeline coming back to bite him on the tail  
> Srsly tho Morgan, plz stop with the names


	18. Stars

**_Tell me What they Looked like  
(They were kids that I once knew)_ **

                Morgan takes to being Robin simply enough, and he rides out with Walhart to a new area to be conquered, to see how the man works. He simply laughs at the warrior when he says he will raze the village to show ownership.

                "Why do you laugh, bird? Would you rather me kill you then?"

                "No, sire, but there is another approach to take." He's still laughing softly, Henry next to him, snickering from the back of his own horse.

                "What would you have me do?" Though he speaks with a dismissive tone, Morgan knows he's curious and smiles brightly.

                "When you conquer the world by razing villages, you leave nothing left to rule, there are no people to unite when they're all in the ground. May I prove an example here?"

                "If you fail, your life is forfeit." Morgan simply nods, riding into town, leading both the conquerer and the crow. The center is a simply place, just shops gathered around, and he clears his throat, imitating his father when he speaks.

                "Citizens! This land is now under the rule of Walhart the conqueror! Those who object may fight him here and now!" There's people gathering now, and - ah, there, a man who's yelling at them, and Morgan raises a hand to stop Walhart from slaughtering him here and now. "Henry, if you would."

                "Ooo! Goody!" The dark mage laughs, Inverse Night tome in his hand in the blink of an eye. The spell is the one they'd made, and the crow that spawns from it is large, blocking out the sun for a moment before it swoops down, slaughtering the man in one fell sweep. There's gasps of shock, shrieks of terror, and Morgan can feel the Heart of Grima in him hum with satisfaction as the outline of a girl frowns darkly.

                "That is but one of the things that a mere _peon_ can do! If you would like to face Walhart himself, step up next!" There's murmurs from the towns people, but none step forward and Morgan smiles darkly. "Thank you my people! Your lives have been spared this day, but know that any who try to stand against Walhart's army will face a similar fate to that poor fellow there." They leave the town, Henry humming happily as they trot back to where the soldiers are waiting, uneeded.

                "Boy, where did you get the idea?"

                "There was an old empire that spanned a great portion of the world, it conquered towns like that and ruled for many years. Press them under your thumb with fear, but do not squish them until they rise against you." _That's where you went wrong Grima_ he crows to the dragon of his world. He may be doing some unsavory things, but it's saving more people in the long run.

                "I will keep that in mind."

 

                It's easy enough to join the resistance, Cherche speaking with Say'ri about how they're a small team of elite fighters, how there's already contacts on the inside to bring down Walhart's army from within. The warrior princess is just as Lucina remembered her, and she can relax with this princess that is so like her and doesn't ask her about the patch over her eye or why she rides a pegasus and shoots off magic when she's obviously more at home with her sword.

                The first time they enter a skirmish with Say'ri's troups, Lucina almost gets skewered because she gets distracted. She _knows_ one of Say'ri's troups, watches him dance across the field in bulkier mercenary garb than she's used to seeing him in, his hair longer and darker than before, but she would know him anywhere. It's not hard to blast through every enemy between the two of them and she's leaping from her mount, raising her tome to block the swing of his sword as he turns towards her. She's smiling, grinning like Morgan, as his eyes widen, sword going slack in his grip as he sees who she is.

                "Lucina?" He whispers softly, like he can't believe it, and she just nods, turning to blast another foe back before speaking.

                "Hello Inigo."

 

                They crowd close to each other when the battle is over, Inigo wrapping her in a great hug and laughing.

                "Dear gods Lucina! What are you doing here!" He places her down before grabbing her face and pressing a hard kiss to her forehead, an old good luck charm from his mother, tears streaming down his face.

                "That is what I should be asking you! How did you get away from Grima? Are there any others that had made it back?" Her hands on his arms lets her know the exact moment he stiffens, his eyes widening and mouth forming into a little 'o.'

                "Lucina...Are you -? From the first timeline?"

                "No, I'm from the second, I came to try again, after....After Mother became Grima."

                "Lucina, the timeline that I went back to....We defeated Grima, your mother dissapeared after she landed the final blow and Grima died."

                "That's -! That's impossible! When Mother landed the blow, Grima moved to her body, and then -" Her throat closes at the thought of the barrier that had kept them all back as Grima had forced her father to kneel, to do a gross parody of a knighting, Levin sword electrocuting him as it tapped his shoulders.

                "Not the one where I'm from, but - Naga sent me here, a journey to get to another place, and - she said that time is many different lines woven into our perspective of it." He smiles at her sadly, drawing her into a gentle hug. "I'm sorry that you have to go through this again."

                "I am too, but I have Morgan with me, and he is as good a strategist as my Mother. We have kept Chrom and Robin out of it this time." He pulls back, and she's not sure that she's ever seen such a serious look on his face when they weren't about to die.

                "I will stay with you as long as I can, until Naga tells me to continue on my quest." She nods, hastily wiping the tears away from her eye and stepping back as Say'ri comes up to them.

                "Lazwald, do you know Luci?" The princess knows what she's just seen, knows that there's history between the sellsword she'd found and the general she'd been sent. She does not expect him to throw his arm around Luci's shoulders, to grin broadly and laugh when his face had been so serious a moment before.

                "Little Luci here is like a sister to me! Our mothers were close friends growing up, and so were we. Alas, we've been seperated these past few years and got a little emotional." Lazwald swings his hands around with flamboyant movements and Say'ri nods.

                "Ah, I see. I understand being reunited with friends long lost. I will leave you two then."

                "....What kind of name is Lazwald?" Lucina murmurs softly as Say'ri takes her leave, an eyebrow arching as she looks up at her long time friend's face. He simply shrugs before answering.

                "The kind of name Owain suggested, citing that it was a great hero with great luck with the ladies."

                "You never change."

                "As if you would have me any other way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too fond of this chapter.  
> If you have any questions, it's easier to reach me at my tumblr, same batname, same battrash


	19. Shades

All the Right Shades  
(On the wrong pages)

It's been three months since they began, and Walhart's forces are not slowing down on their conquests. He is not killing as many innocents now though, just people that resist him, and Lucina thinks that is her brother's doing. She's still ready to kill her baby brother when they're met by another informant though.

"The Conqueror's new tactician is a man named Robin. Though he's slight, he's fearsome in battle, though he only goes out against Risen. The tactician has a man that he keeps with him and two crows. There's rumors he's blessed by the gods." He is, but not any gods you want to know she almost says, but, instead, she keeps her mouth shut. The fact that he's using his mother's name, their mother's real name, angers her.

When she sees him on the battlefield, she understands why she did it though.

They meet under the cover of a fight, ducking under some ruins unseen to fight, and he looks like Grima. There's the mask across his face, to conceal the Marks in his eyes, but his nose is the same straightness as hers, heart shaped face and soft jaw, tempered by enough of Chrom's genes to make it just a touch more masculine.

"Hey Lucina." He greets softly, and she can't help but notice the tiredness in his voice, bags under his eyes once he removes his mask. She reaches over to run her fingers through his hair gently, something Mother had once done, and he gives her a grateful smile.

"Thanks, things have been getting hectic over on this side, Henry's been frowning when he thinks I'm not looking." She winces at that, remembering that Henry's frowns had generally only been right before something got terribly hexed and/or killed. "We're going to try taking Walhart down soon, how's your group?"

"Growing restless, especially when messages stopped coming from Yen'fay." She gives him a pointed look, even though the messages had been more challenges than anything friendly, and he laughs softly. "Sorry, he's still under the impression that Walhart can kill his sister and found out I was a secret agent. I had to make up something and throw him in the dungeons, sorry."

"I understand, though I think Say'ri's convinced herself that he's died and is trying not to mourn. Also," and here her mouth turns up into a sly little smile that is all Chrom "Inigo's back."

"What?! He's - How?!"

"He's from another timeline and passing through this one. I don't have all the details, but...he's older here and is going by the name Lazwald." Morgan scrunches up in nose in thought before he asks her.

"What kinda name is that?"

"That's exactly what I said."

The siblings laugh together for a moment, like there's not a care in the world. Soon though, they can hear the commotion outside dying down, and Morgan slips his mask on, murmuring to her as he leaves.

"Next week Sis, it'll all be over."

 

"Next week, my contact will begin a riot from the inside, disrupting Walhart's army. Our job is to get inside and help him defeat Walhart's forces. The only ones kept in the inner sanctuary are those that are loyal, so we'll need to take them out." Lucina's leaning over a map, looking to Say'ri as she speaks. Lon'qu and Panne stand behind her, Olivia to Lucina's left, Inigo to her right, and she feels more at home like this, though she's taking her mother's place in her memories.

"Your contact, are you sure his information is good?"

"Yes, it's good."

"What about Walhart's personal guard, along with the man himself?" Panne's grown much more comportable with her, and Lucina gives her a small smile as she answers her.

"The only people he lets near him is that mustached general we fought - and beat - before, and the tactian. We only have to worry about Walhart though."

"What? Why? I've heard the rumors of his tactician, how fearsome he is." Inigo leans in close to her, confusion in his eyes, and she laughs.

"He is, but that's because he's my contact. It's Morgan." There's a small gasp from the dancer and his mother.

"Morgan?"

"I was wondering why Reflet's brother wasn't with us, but I had't realized he'd - "

"Reflet and Morgan follow the same road then?" Lon'qu's voice is unexpected, the man having been more quiet than usual as he followed the princess of his home country.

"Yes." The smile slips from her face, sterness coming back as she thinks about those words. "Yes, they do."

She hopes they don't though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to update, I lost the flash drive that had this story on it. I found a back up copy, but it's missing about 12000 words, so I'm just ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> As per the norm, everything is unedited


	20. He's got Youth on His Side

He's got Youth on his Side  
(He's got Small Purple eyes)  
Morgan frowns, sitting on the floor, left eye closed so he can see the girl easier.  
"Morrigan?"  
"Yeah?" She answers softly, and he notices that she's aged with him, that she looks just as tired as him, even with her hair that shines white, and he shakes his head.  
"I was just making sure that was your name."  
"It's our name."

There's a sense of quiet over the camp as the day comes for them to storm Walhart's castle. Most troups are going to be fighting on the outside, but Lucina's group will be fighting on the inside, and she hopes that they will be able to end this before it spreads to Ferox. Her thoughts are interupted by the hushed murmurs of the Resistance outside, and she hears Say'ri fall to her knees, hears the hushed "My Lady" from the Princess, and she knows who's standing there before she looks up from the maps.  
Tiki looks as she always has, far too beautiful and knowing for this world, and Lucina tilts her head her head in respect to the manakete, ignoring the sharp fear in her chest.  
"Naga told me to come help, she said that another of her children are here." Tiki's hands are cool as they slide up Lucina's face, gently prying the eyepatch away from the girl's marked eye, and smiling softly as her mother's mark stares back at her.  
"There we go."

Morgan opens both his eyes again, letting the image of the girl slide away to a faded outline as Henry comes into the room, flopping down next to him on the floor, face in his crossed arms, and Morgan can't help but reach over and softly pet Henry's hair. It's something his mother would do to most anyone, and it's proven effective in getting Henry to calm, like soothing an aggrivated dog.  
"Did you do it?"  
"Yup! All in place."  
"Good. I need you to go lead them, okay? My sister's gonna be there, and so is Panne."  
"The bunny lady?"  
"Yeah, her, you want to see her again?"  
"Mmmhm." Henry stands up without another word, leaving the small room, subconciously walking around the outline of the girl, and Morgan closes both his eyes, taking a deep breath before he leaves the room, sending out a silent apology to his family for what he's about to do.

Lucina's caught in Tiki's stare, the brand in her eye glowing faintly, Falchion on her hip shining as well, and the others in the tent stare at them as well, shock on their faces. It doesn't last long, because the glow in Falchion grows even stronger as a pain begins in Lucina's mouth, the woman wrenching her face from the other's graps as she clamps her hand over her mouth, sinking to the floor as tears stream down her face.  
"Luci? Lucina? What's going on?" Inigo's by her side in a second, hands on her shoulders, pulling her into his embrace. She just shakes her head, eyes squeezing shut before Tiki crouches down in front of her.  
"Open your mouth, let me see." Lucina doesn't want to, but this is Tiki, Naga's voice, the closest thing to Divine help she's got, and she spits out a glob of blood on the floor before opening her mouth, sticking out her tongue a bit. Inigo next to her inhales a gasp, Tiki looking at her with sad eyes, and he answers Lucina's unspoken question.  
"The Mark of Grima, it surfaced."  
She wants to say something, anything to soothe the murmurs in the tent, but she doesn't do more than close her mouth before the world slips sideways and she's falling the rest of the way to the ground, Inigo and Tiki's calls of her name growing fainter as the pain in her mouth grows and the world goes dark.  
  
Reflet can't shake the feeling that something's wrong, and she stares out at the storm that covers Ylissestol, gently rocking baby Lucina in her arms. There's something wrong out there, and she doesn't know what it is, and it bothers her. She's always fixed what's bothered her and she's itching to run out into the rain, just to see if that's it. Lucina starts crying again and she turns from the window to coo reassurances softly at her daughter until there's sudden pain in her hand, the right that she always kept covered and she quickly moves the baby back to her crib.  
The world spins around her and she can't breathe, but she knows that she needs someone else with her, the former tactician stumbling out into the hall before yelling for her husband, using the last of her strength to do so, and she falls to the floor. All she can see is the red, red carpet of the castle as her vision blurs, someone's boots coming into her line of sight before she closes her eyes, and all she can think is 'who will save my baby now?'

Lucina can't see anything in this place.  
It makes her think of her home, the world raveged by Grima, but there's no dead grass crunching beneath her feet as she walks, just black sand sliding between her toes, black sky above her head, and she keeps walking in hope that she'll find someone else.  
She's not expecting for someone to form out of the sand, their colours filling in before they stumble, entirely solid and looking around, eyes lighting up on seeing Lucina.  
"Lucina! Are you okay?" Robin's laughter is unexpected, as is the hug the smaller woman pulls her into,and Lucina tentively returns it.  
"I am - well. Do you know where we are, Robin?" It's strange calling her mother by name, she'd avoided them when she could, and Robin seems to think so too, pulling away and frowing.  
"Just call me your mother, you sound like Gerome, calling me Robin like that....Wait, who's Gerome?" She pulls away from Lucina, humming softly as the blue haired woman gapes. This must be the place she'd seen before, the dream that happened after Morgan had used Grima's powers, because she's remembering things from her mother, and that means -  
"Mother? Do you know how to get out of here?"  
"It's a dream, you would think all you'd have to do is wake up. I had to wait for the tide to come in though."  
"The tide?"  
"Yes! I had thought it was a desert at first, the scenary certainly leads to that thought, but then water rolled in, so I figured, it must be a beach." She moves her arms as she speaks and it hurts Lucina's heart that this version of her mother sounds more like Morgan than Morgan does. "Lucina? Come on, I think we have to find Morrigan again."  
"Mother, you know his name is Morgan." Robin gives her a wry smile then, taking Lucina's arm with her own.  
"I know."  
\----------------------  
Everything's a purplish blur around him, his own voice far away, but there's red red red there, but it's too bright, too saturated, and it needs to be darker. The saturated purple that shoots from his hand is much prettier, and he watches as it pierces into that bright bright red.  
He's laughing, but he wonders why he's screaming too.


	21. Lost and Astray

Oh can it be, the Voices calling me?  
(They get lost and out of time)  
Lucina and Robin walk for what seems like forever, past fascimiles of someones that they both knew once upon a time forming on the sides of their path, Lucina filling in what Robin can't remember, neither of them stopping to speak with or help the fake sand people that fill this space until they see a girl sitting there. She's not much younger than Morgan had been when they'd found him in the second timeline, but still older than Morgan had been before he'd run off to Grima on his own in Lucina's timeline, and Lucina can't help comparing her to her baby brother.  
She's not Morgan though, even though she looks like Robin and wears the tactician's cloak, her hair is a bright, vibrant white.  
"Morrigan! Do you know why we're here?"  
"Because a raven is like a writing desk?" She hums, swinging her legs, just a little too short for them to reach the ground from the ornate bench she sits on, and Robin laughs, sitting next to her.  
"Maybe."  
"Maybe it's because a Crow is like a Dragon."   
"And how is that?" Lucina asks, getting annoyed with this, sure her brother is in trouble somewhere.  
"Because they both play with their food." She looks up at Lucina with Morgan's eyes, stretches hands out that have the Marks on the back, and grab's the Princess's Tunic.  
"What do you get when you eat two dragon's hearts?"  
"I don'-"  
"What do you get when you eat two dragon's hearts?"  
"I just sa-"  
"What do you get when you eat two dragon's hearts?" Morrigan's practically yelling at this point, glaring at Lucina with Morgan's eyes, but it's Robin that answers.  
"Twin dragons, to take the others place." Her voice is hushed, and Morrigan lets go of Lucina's tunic, nodding at her mother.  
"The hands and the eyes, the body and the sight, the brands say something, so I wonder where my voice would be?" She opens her mouth, and Lucina remembers the burning in her mouth, Inigo's hushed whisper, and frowns.  
"Are you saying that I'm Grima's voice?"  
"You've been his voice since you entered the past, haven't you?"  
"You're saying that, that - Morgan is Grima?" She takes a step back from this strange child, though Robin leans in closer, and Morrigan says her riddle again.  
"What do you get when you eat two dragons hearts?"  
"Twins. You're his twin, but who's the other -" Robin's cut short by the water beginning to lap at her ankles, Lucina stepping closer to them again to frown down at the girl.   
"Are you saying you're Naga?"  
"If it looks like one, and sounds like another, it's both."  
"Both? You're - Naga and Grima, and so is Morgan."  
"I was once a little crow, caw caw." She laughs, Morgan's laugh in a different pitch, and Lucina wants to tear her own hair out.  
"I wonder why a group of crows is called a murder." Morrigan hums softly, blowing away in the breeze, showing a younger boy hiding beneath the exterior, Lucina gasping at the sight of her brother as a child, sitting there with his knees drawn up to his chest.  
"Mama, Luci, I'm gonna save everyone, I'm gonna be the hero, and then, we'll all be happy."   
Then the sea covered them, and it all faded to white.

Reflet wakes slowly as she had before, breathing slowly through the pain of her forming migraine. She squeezes the hand that's wrapped around her own before she even opens her eyes, knowing who's there.  
"Hello Chrom."  
"Reflet! What happened? You were collapsed in the hall and -"  
"Vision. Kinda. Where's - " She stops herself with a grunt as she sits up, hand slipping from his grasp to clutch at her head. "Where's the other Chrom?"  
"He's in his room, he's the one that brought you here. Did he did this? I will not hesitate to kill him for you." Fire burns in Chrom's eyes, and she knows he's thinking about that first night, when he'd threatened to kill her.  
"No, I need to talk with him. I need to talk with him and I need two of our fastest Wyverns, as well as any Rescue staves you have." She slides out of the medical cot, standing on wobbly legs and bare feet, toes curling into the cold stone as she stares at her husband.  
"Reflet? You've got that look, what's going on?"  
"Lucina, his Lucina, and Morgan are in danger. We need to get to Valm as fast as we can." He stands to follow her out of the room, some strange part of her telling her where to go exactly to find the misplaced Chrom.  
"I'll come too, no matter what timeline they come from, they're my children."  
"You need to stay here with Lucina, she loves her father more than anyone." She stops then, wobbling as her husband bumps into her, and turns, placing her hands on his cheeks.   
"I'll be okay, after all, you're the one that was always rushing into trouble on the battlefield. This is something I have to do, their father is here, but children need a Mother's touch when they're in trouble, and I'm the closest those two have right now." They stare at each other for a moment before Chrom nods, raising his hands to cover hers.  
"Okay. We'll be here, just come back soon Robin, Lucina will be missing her Mother." I'll miss you. She can hear the words though they're not said, and she just pats his face with a smile.  
"I will."

Lucina woke up with a great gasp, coughing out the remaining blood in her mouth, and ignoring the way Inigo grimaced at the action.  
"Luci! Are you okay? I was so scared." Olivia's voice is soft and full of worry, the woman sitting across from Inigo, and Lucina just nods before she realizes her head is on the Divine Voice's lap and she sits up.  
"You may stay behind, if you need to, but we are still going, with or without you." Lon'qu grumbles, handing her the Falchion that someone had taken from her when she'd fallen. The girl takes it, using it to help her stand, and nods.   
"I will still be going, this is something I'll see through to the end." She turns back to Tiki, watching the Voice stand and squints hard at her. "Lady Tiki, will you be joining us in today's fight?"  
"I wish I could nap a little before hand, but I will." The look the dragon gives her is strange, until Lucina remembers the Tiki of her own time, often telling her that she reminded her so much of the actual Hero King Marth. She thinks that Naga may have gifted this Tiki with those memories as well, and she smiles at the Manakete like a friend.  
"Come then, we have a war to stop."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -BATMAN ANNOUNCER VOICE- WHO IS MORRIGAN? WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO LUCINA'S PARTY? WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH MORGAN? FIND OUT NEXT WEEK, SAME BAT TIME, SAME BAT CHANNEL
> 
>  
> 
> Hmmm, I - I seem to always post this story when I'm upset  
> Anyways, please enjoy this chapter, leave some feedback, I'm working on new chapters recently, a bit of muse came back.


	22. Take my Heart (pull it apart)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been 87 years ....

_ That saturated red is covered in a lovely dark shade, but he's shaking, trembling, watching himself laugh as he screams and he's not sure which one is which. _

__ _ Is he dead on the floor? Or is he Laughing?  _

__ _ He thinks he might be the one against the wall crying. _

 

" _ Are you sure about this? _ " The storm lashes fiercly around them, but she can still hear this other Chrom's voice inside her head, sees his eyes in the storm, and she follows his thoughts to send a reply back.

" _ Yeah! There's two Morgans, and the one here has just become Grima! _ "

" _ How are you sure? They could just be dreams. _ "

" _ I can feel Grima's heart in my chest, the same way your emotions effect the Chrom here. The power's being drained, being forced into obeying a master, and the only other people left with Fell blood are my children. _ "

" _ I hope you're wrong. _ "

" _ I do too. _ "

She grips the reins of her Wyvern tighter as they begin to pass over the sea, raising a Rescue staff that had been tinkered with - courtesy of Tharja - to teleport them towards where they wanted to go, and lets the magic thrum through her veins. Reflect looks back at Chrom, a wild grin on her face as the stave begins to glow.

" _ Let's go get our kids. _ "

 

The small Resistance team is bloody and panting by time they get to the inner sanctuary of Walhart's fortress, but they're mostly in good repair. They take a moment in silence to check over wounds, distributing vulnaries and checking weapons for disrepair before they move on, someone joining their party a moment later. He moves silently, beyond the muted whisper of his cloak against the cobblestone.

"Hello Miss Bunny." Henry hums, sliding out of the shadows to walk next to Panne, the taguel only jumping a bit, nearly pouting that she had been snuck up on.

"Henry! What are you doing here?" Lucina can't help but smile softly at him, he'd been childish, but overly loyal to anyone that he liked in their time, and she thinks that this version of him is at least loyal to her brother. She prays that he is.

"Morgan told me to walk you guys through, kill anyone in the way, lead you to where he's with Walhart, la dee dahhh.” His attention turns back to Panne, grin growing wider. “Hey, can you turn into a rabbit here?"

"Only to bite off your hand, child." He's seemingly unbothered by the threat beyond a slight pout, moving ahead of her to lead the way.

"Awwwwww, that's no fun." Despite Henry being sent to help them, they encounter minimum resistance on the way there, every guard either outside fighting, simply gone, or smeared along the walls where Henry had already been through. It's ominous and uncanny, the silence just making them even more tense for the upcoming battle with Walhart. 

"- _ d-a--n's h---t-? _ " Lucina holds up a hand, Say'ri doing the same a moment after and stopping their procession.

"What is it Luci?"

"Did you hear that?"

"No, nothing."

"Panne?"

"I have heard nothing but us." Everyone's giving her a strange look, but she can hear someone speaking, someone singing, and she turns her head towards where she sees a flash of white hair. She knows that flash of white, knows that voice, and she's running before the next words greet her ears.

" _ How many times-" _

"Stay with Henry!" She orders before she runs to catch that flash of white hair, those murmured words, and the brand in her mouth seems to weigh heavy on her tongue. She ignores the shocked noises of the others as she runs, her boots clicking on the floors as she listens for that voice.

**** **_"-_ ** _ Have I been ripped apart?"  _ There! She turns, tugging her eye patch off her eye, the faint flash of white becoming a blurry vision of a girl running away from her, Robin's tactician coat fluttering behind her, and Lucina runs a little faster.

__ _ "Has this Hope turned to despair? _ " The girl stops, to look at Lucina, and she doesn't have Morgan's eyes, like in the dream, but she can see Morrigan's Brand of the Exalt on the back of her hand, before she continues running, ducking into a small passage that must be a servant's entrance.

" _ Though there are not many futures left, I want to protect the precious things. _ " The girl's voice is light, uninterrupted as she runs, though Lucina is breathing hard. She supposes it's to be expected from a ghost, from a phantom only she can see and hear. Morrigan stops suddenly, pressing her hand against the wall, and Lucina slows down before she barrels into her. Morrigan's hands make no sound against the stone, even as she pats a spot, and the former princess looks down at this girl that could have been her younger sister in another life before she presses her own hand over the spot, a door sliding open as Morrigan fades away, leaving a whisper on the wind.

" _ I'm sorry. _ "

Lucina doesn't dwell on the melancholy words,  on their possible meaning, entering the next room, shoulders slumping in relief as she sees her brother standing there.

"Morgan? Are you al -" She doesn't finish the question, eyes drifting to Walhart's body, crumpled and broken at Morgan's feet, before going back to him, the boy turning slowly to face her. He rocks as he does so, unsteady on his feet as if drunk.

"Lucina?" Confusion drips from his voice, dark markings drifting across his face, looking like - 

"Morgan? What happened?" She wants to move closer, but something's pulling her back, keeping her where she is as she watches her brother examine his bloody hands before turning his wide brown eyes back to her, blinking them once, twice, before there's two more on either side of his face, staring at her. His mouth gapes for a moment, a helpless little ‘o’ shape before he can force the words out.

"Help me."

As if triggered by his words, the entire room seems to ripple before magic rips itself out of his body, a scream tearing from his throat as Lucina lunges forward, only to be stopped by a barrier. 

_ No no no, not again! " _ Morgan! _ "  _ Lucina is near frantic as she pounds on the barrier, faint ripples extending from where her fists connect.

__ He doesn't answer, and she watches as her brother drowns in purple fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REGULAR UPDATING? DONT KNOW HER  
> Seriously though, I got a comment on this fic and remembered that I had ten more chapters so I went back and edited them, realized this story didn't age well (being written before Fates came out) and then said fuck canon. So I'm back baby, because I exist solely on comments.


End file.
